Tales of Time and Space
by EchoSpratz
Summary: 'The Underground doesn't exist, neither does the Surface. Instead, in the grey area between Space and Time exists a place known as the Clockwork Tower, where deities that control aspects present in every Universe or Timeline reside.' (Explanation inside)
1. Explanation Pt 1

_This is a weird one, to be honest with you, so I'll explain it first before actually posting any content on it that way no one is left scrambling around trying to understand what the hell going on; but if you guys don't understand something, feel free to ask me!... my original universes have the nasty habit of being complicated sometimes, but they mean well, I swear!_

 _ **Jokertale** : Using Hours and the Traditional 52 deck of cards to moderate Timelines_

* * *

The Underground doesn't exist, neither does the Surface. Instead, in the grey area between Space and Time exists a place known as **the Clockwork Tower** , where deities that control aspects present in every Universe or Timeline reside. These deities are called Hours, with the Tower's hierarchy beginning from the **"0 or Null Hour"** and ending with the **"12th Hour"** ; however, the order of power does not follow the same linear pattern.

The exception to the hierarchy rule happens when the obscure, last number is taken into account: **13**. Since there is no thirteenth hour, these deities are considered to be Jokers, the wild card in the predetermined deck of Hours, for no true explanation that can explain the anomalies exists.

The jobs and aspects of the Hours all depend on their number. In accordance to their Hour's place, it's the duty of the deity to maintain the balance and moderate their aspect in every Timeline and Universe that exists. Should a **"Glitch"** happen and their aspect suffer from it, that deity has the option to either abandon the Universe and severe their power from it, or try to save their aspect (and consequentially fail, as is the most common ending). The job of a Joker differs from the Hours in that they have no aspect which to enforce. Rather, their main focus is to keep the flow of Time as smooth as possible everywhere, as well as _**Fixing**_ the glitched universes, **_Restoring_** them if they have a chance and can be saved, or _**Destroying**_ them from reality in order to save the other universes from possible _"contamination."_

Despite these important tasks, the identities of the deities that happen to be Jokers are strictly hidden by decree of the 0 Hour, or the **All-Father** of Clockwork Tower- the deity with the title of **Chronophobia**. All other Hours (1-12) can be known.

* * *

 _I'll make sure to post what exactly are the Hours and what they do in the next chapter, and which character has which Hour after that, so there's only two more explanation chapters after this before the actual content starts_

 _Any feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged! (Seriously, guys, I'd love to hear back from you!)_


	2. Explanation Pt 2

_Continuation on the subject of the Hours, plus their jobs. I'm trying to make this sound like an "official document" sort of thing, but I don't think I'm quite getting it right, heheh.._

* * *

The linear order along with the designation of the Hours is as follows:

0- Chronophobia (All-Father/God of the Tower)

1- Keeper of the First Hour

2- Lord of the Pairs

3- Noble of the Trinity

4- Company of the Quadrants

5- Dealer of the Fifth Hour

6- Protector of the Sixth Hour

7- Healer of the Seventh Hour

8- Teacher of the Eighth Hour

9- Smiths of the Ninth Hour

10- Feeder of the Tenth Hour

11- King of Odds

12- Queen of Evens

13- Joker from the Unknown

With there only being 12 _"True"*_ Positions, the other deities who do not occupy a major role or space in Clockwork Tower are considered to be  Citizens. These deities are not allowed access to the more work sensitive areas of the tower, as opposed to the Hours, who can enter and leave these areas so long as they have business there. Rather, Citizens are mostly confined to the middle and lower areas of the Inner City, where they live their lives similarly to the mortals in an actual Timeline- with the whole concept of individual towns, raising families, and such. The Hours, on the other hand, must live in the actual tower at all times in order to closely monitor their aspects.

The jobs and description of the Hours are:

 **0- Chronophobia: All-Father/God of Clockwork Tower:** Rules over Time and is allegedly aware of everything and anything. Identity is unknown by the other deities, and is said to reside at the topmost level of the Tower.

 **1- Keeper of the First Hour:** Safekeep of information/secrets as well as Main Guard for Chronophobia

 **2- Lord of the Pairs:** Set to arrange predetermined relationships between Citizens without their conscious knowledge

 **3- Noble of the Trinity:** To ensure the safety of Chronophobia, the King, and the Queen. Sacrifice is their last resort should all else fail in keeping them safe from whatever possible danger.

 **4- Company of the Quadrants:** Head of the Network of Classes (Spade/Heart/Club/Diamond).** Designates their Inner-class to every citizen at the latter's birth.

 **5- Dealer of the Fifth Hour:** Banker/Treasurer or Money Handler of the Tower and Inner City; however, their job extends and affects the Timelines/Universes more than the actual Tower and city.

 **6- Protector of the Sixth Hour:** Guardian of all Hours and Clockwork Tower, along with the Citizens.

 **7- Healer of the Seventh Hour:** Scientists and Doctor/Curator of the Hours and Citizens. Main purpose is to research ways in which the Timelines can be kept safe from the "Dark Beings of the Void", or for an automatic generator that can stabilise Timelines to a basic degree and lessen the chance of a Corruption occuring. Should major injury or sickness occur to any deity, however, they are to act as a curator and treat and restore the patient to full health.

 **8- Teacher of the Eighth Hour:** Educates and trains new and potential follow-up Hours if the current Hour is too busy at the time to train their shadow themselves. If no follow-up is in need of guidance while their "real teacher" is away, then this Hour is the only one to interact the most with Citizens, for their secondary job is to teach the children from the Inner City.

 **9- Smiths of the Ninth Hour:** Molds and Creates every new Hour's Heirlooms. From a simple pocketknife to a complex and multifunctioning body, it all depends on the specific Hour's Soul.

 **10- Feeder of the Tenth Hour:** Produces and Grows food for the Hours and Citizens. Since they are not mortals in the traditional sense, neither Hours or Citizens need to eat continuously to survive. However, in order to grow stronger as they slowly age and make sure they have enough magical reserves, they do eat. Some even do it solely because they enjoy it, so this Hour's job extends and affects the Timelines/Universes more than the actual Tower (much like the Fifth Hour).

 **11- King of Odds:** Equal shared power over the Hours with the Queen. This Hour rules as a monarch over the other Hours and Citizens, governing the Tower and Inner-City. However, just as the people respond to them, they must respond to Chronophobia the same way.

 **12- Queen of Evens:** Equal shared power over the Hours with the King. This Hour rules as a monarch over the other Hours and Citizens, governing the Tower and Inner-City. However, just as the people respond to them, they must respond to Chronophobia the same way.

 **13- Joker from the Unknown:** Fix, Restore, or Destroy Timelines. No one knows how they are chosen, raising heavy controversies, even fear and apprehension, amongst the Citizens

* * *

 _Next up is which character gets which Hour!_

 _*: By 12 True Positions I mean the twelve numerals in a traditional analog clock. There is no 0 number nor a 13, even if they are considered to be units of time measurement in some cultures. Therefore, by technicality, there really only is 12 true numbers in an analog clock that just happen to be used twice a day._

 _**: Remember when I said that I'd use the Traditional 52 deck of cards? This is why. The cards are each divided into four suits (hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds), therefore due to the similarity in the Hours to the cards as well (the First Hour is based off the Ace, which has the rank of one in the deck, as well as the Eleventh and Twelfth Hour, which are the representative ranks of the King and Queen in a numerical value), they are used on Citizens as well to assign them a suit, even if said suit really holds no value other than being aesthetically pleasing to some._

 _. . ._

 _I hope I didn't lose any of you guys with this complex explanation *nervous laugh* Some of this is just formalities and what not, so not all of these concepts will be used_

 _Gee, I feel like a teacher now._


	3. Explanation Pt 3

_Well, here we are, the part pretty much everyone's been waiting for! *grins* Now that we're over the long and boring explanations, we can finally start getting into the good stuff. By-the-by, thank you to everyone who actually bothered to click on this mess of mine! It's so amazing to see people actually showing interest in this! *throws confetti*_

 _These are the character assignations, and keep in mind that I have yet to make them officially canon, so they can be subject to change or tweaking._

 _Enjoy!_

 _P.S.: I'm mentioning something here that I didn't want to incorporate into Pt. 2, because I felt that it would mess up the flow of it and just confuse people. The only thing you have to know to understand it is the difference between the Traditional 52 (the cards with the four suits) and Tarot Cards. Pretty simple, right?_

* * *

When a new deity is born, their Soul is still not fully developed. As it finishes forming in the critical early few weeks of its life, there is a tell-tale signature that distinguishes that that particular deity has what it takes to become a future Hour. The factor is so small and subtle, however, that only the current Chronophobia knows who does and who does not possess the signature. Since the Null Hour cannot reveal who they are, they devised a way to single out these particular deities: by creating marks or tattoos based on the shape of their designated Hour somewhere on their body.

There have been cases where an Hour can take the role of another Hour (this can only happen if that Hour position is strictly vacant) along with their original one should they so choose, and should this happen, they would gain the Hour number they took as a second mark. These are plainly referred to as _Secondary Tattoos_ , with the deities original tattoo being their _Primary_ one. However, only this Primary is permanent, so should they resign from the position of their second hour, the Secondary Tattoo will disappear and the Primary shall not.

There have been cases, however, where anomalies occur and a deity is born with not one, but two Primary Tattoos. As rare as the condition is, no negative side effects have been attributed to it so far. With no official name to it either, it is not uncommon to hear it being referred to as the _Gaster Syndrome_ **.** Why it has such a name, though, is a thing that no one remembers; but a thing that no one wants to change, either, for it feels wrong to even think about altering it for some unfathomable reason.

Current character assignations are as follows:

 **Asgore:** Eleventh Hour- King; Primary Tattoo (11) is found under the left clavicle and over the heart. He rules kindly and justly over the Hours and Citizens, even going into the Inner City nigh everyday to walk and talk with the deities there.

 **Toriel:** Twelfth Hour- Queen; Primary Tattoo (12) is found on the inner part of her right wrist. Following her unofficial renouncement of her place as the Queen after the mysterious murder of her son, Toriel took the position of the Eighth Hour and relocated from the upper levels of the Tower to the Inner City; Secondary Tattoo (8) is found on the right side at the base of her neck.

 **Asriel:** Since he was young at the time of death, the 'prince' was not able to fully succeed in developing a full tattoo from either of his Hours, as he was born with Gaster Syndrome. He was set to be either the Third or the Sixth Hour; Primary Tattoos (3) and (6) were found as faint markings over his left and right forearms respectively.

 **Flowey:** Thirteenth Hour- Joker (The Destroyer); Primary Tattoo (13) found scattered over any one of his six golden-white petals. Due to his revival by Time itself post Asriel's death, his physical form resembles more of a constantly shifting wisp in the shape of a buttercup flower.

 **Sans:** First Hour- Keeper and Thirteenth Hour- Joker (The Restorer); created with Gaster Syndrome, leaving two full-fledged markings on his bones. Primary Tattoos (1) and (13) are found on the palm side of his right and left hands, respectively. Due to his critical positions as both the Keeper and a Joker, Sans must pose as a Citizen by order of Chronophobia and use Papyrus as a way of justifying his presence in the bi-monthly meetings of all the Hours. Not even Asgore can know of this secret.

 **Papyrus:** Sixth Hour Follow Up- Still in training by Undyne; Primary Tattoo (6) is found as a slightly faint mark on his right shoulder under his armour. Even if he slightly questions his brother's habit of following him to the meetings, his joy for Sans finally doing something productive is stronger than his curiosity.

 **Gaster:** Seventh Hour- Scientist/Curator; Primary Tattoo (7) was found on left shoulder blade. Following his 'fall' into a Corrupted Timeline after a particularly powerful Glitch hit the Tower seconds before its destruction, Gaster was destroyed with the Corruption and scattered across space and time with it. The after effects of this was that everyone, from the Hours to the Citizens, forgot about him and his existence, with the exception of the Jokers. However, his greatest contribution to the Tower, the _Cogs of Time,_ remained in reality and continue to moderate the basic out and inflow of the Timelines. With his newfound knowledge of practically everything, the former Seventh found out that even when he _existed_ , he had always been Chronophobia due to his nigh omnipotence following his accident in another, premature universe running parallel to theirs. The only reason time and space hadn't unraveled due to this paradox was because both Gasters (now one and the same) never met or spoke to one another in person. (Post-Corruption) 0 or Null Hour- Chronophobia; Primary Tattoo (0) is not a marking at all. It is instead represented by the twin holes in his palms.*

 **Undyne:** Sixth Hour- Protector; Primary Tattoo (6) is found over her left eye under the eye patch. She trains her shadow, Papyrus, to be the next Sixth Hour should she fall... or so she claims. However, what Undyne doesn't tell him is that she is actually just teaching him how to cook or how to play fight, since she doesn't want to place the responsibility of being the Ultimate Protector over his shoulders due to Papyrus' sympathetic and optimistic view on everyone and everything, even the Dark Beings that come from the leftovers of destroyed Corrupted Timelines with the sole intent of consuming every inhabitant of Clockwork Tower.

 **Alphys:** Ninth Hour- Smith; Primary Tattoo (9) is found on the underside of her jaw. Following the creation of the Hours' Heirlooms, she is mostly in charge of making sure the _'Cogs of Time'_ keep turning smoothly within the most sensitive areas of the Tower, despite not fully knowing how they work. As a way to fill in her slow schedule, Alphys decided to take in another Hour at Undyne's insistence. Seventh Hour- Scientist/Curator; Secondary Tattoo (7) is found in between her shoulder blades.

 **Mettaton:** Second Hour- Lord; Primary Tattoo (2) is found over the Soul Container on his abdomen of his robotic body. Being born a ghost, he was unable to do any actual work for the Tower, even though he had a mark on his front. However, due to this, he was able to convince Alphys to make his Hour Heirloom be an actual body that he could use. She conceded and so now Mettaton can perform his job, which he is entirely grateful to her for.

 **Napastablook:** Citizen; being his cousin's neighbour whilst he was still a ghost, Napastablook kept him company on his everyday mundane life. To motivate Mettaton, he would create music mixes so that he could pretend to perform. It worked in the beginning, but it wasn't enough later on to appease his cousin. Following his cousin's departure, however, he became more reclusive and is now socially awkward.

 **Muffet:** Fifth Hour- Money Handler/Banker; Primary Tattoo (5) is found on the topside of her tongue. Although she is supposed to stay within the Tower, Muffet still prefers to stay in the Inner City where her bakery is. The fact that her mark is in such a hidden place is something she loves to exploit when she pretends to just be a regular Citizen with a small pastry business to trick other deities.

 **Grillby:** Tenth Hour- Feeder; Primary Tattoo (10) is found on the back of his left hand under his flames. Due to his job as providing food for both Hours and Citizens, his bar (as some call it) is found along the bottom of the Tower and near the Inner City, so everyone can reach it if they want to.

* * *

As for the humans, they come from one of the Universes that has managed to survive for so long. This universe has an entirely different deck of cards representing them: the Tarot Cards.

The only one that is focused on rather than the whole deck, however, is the card of the **Fool**.

 **The Fool:** Represents a new journey or a new beginning, and consequently, the end of something else. Depending on the position of the card is the resulting connotation of it.

 **Chara:** Reversed Fool; the backwards nature of this card means that they are representative of foolishness, naivety, recklessness, and of being a risk taker. However, this is not to say that Chara is simply that all around. Instead, it means that the nature of their title is simply that: to bring about the end of a journey so that Frisk can bring about the beginning of a new one.

 **Frisk:** Upright Fool; the 'normal' mature of the card is that it is representative of beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, and of being a free spirit. As with Chara, this is not to say that Frisk is the literal incarnation of all this; it is just to say that their title's nature is simply that as well: to start a new journey and look at it through fresh and inexperienced eyes as they traverse through it.

* * *

 _So there we go! All of their current positions and some background info to back it up. I didn't explain all of it here, of course! That's more reserved for when the actual stories come out to cover all of it. Which leads me to mentioning that this story will mostly be- as the title says- tales or little stories of everyday life or particular occurrences whilst I finish developing the actual true storyline and what it'll consist of!_

 _Meaning that if anyone wants to see or know more about a particular thing, leave a message or review asking for it and it'll probably (read: **will** ) end up here._

 _On another note, the Fool isn't the same as the Joker. Not even close. Whereas the Jokers can overall choose to restore or destroy Timelines, the Fools can only journey through and explore those Timelines._

 _..._ _I don't know, I liked the idea of showing the difference between the monsters/deities and the humans by making them be two very different things. Probably confused someone or something, but hey! That's why the messaging system exists!_

 _*: The explanation of this and the paradox will come in a future story. Believe me, this is probably going to be such a lengthy chapter that I got a headache out of it just by summarising it into that paragraph *rubs temples*_


	4. To Fix and Restore, To Fail and Destroy

_Oh dear, oh dear, thank you guys so much! I honestly never really expected people to like this, truth be told, since it really doesn't follow any of the other mainly used AUs. But seeing how you guys are **actually asking questions** and telling me how much you already love/like the idea makes me want to scream in joy (believe me, I already did every time I got a notification regarding this story- from a review to a follow!)_

 _Anyhow, I'm planning to answer all of your questions… in a story format! I think it'd be way easier to explain and understand if I wrote what actually happened and what led up to that point instead of writing the long (and probably overly complicated) explanation, you know? Still, though, let me know if you think otherwise! I'll try my best to answer the questions by order, but maybe some questions will be answered first before others depending on the actual content itself… kinda like this one._

 _ **First question to be answered:** Why is there a Destroyer and a Restorer, but no Fixer?_

* * *

Before Time began, there was Nothing.

No light, no dark, no existence. Simply Nothing.

But because Nothing is a paradox in on itself, being nothing and something at once, its sensitive stability destabilized and collapsed.

What was once Nothing became Something.

Yet Something suffered the same fate as its predecessor- becoming a paradox and subsequently annihilating itself. This roundabout cycle occurred without pause, incongruity after incongruity, until finally, finally there was a miniscule, nigh unnoticeable shift that upset the precarious balance and tore a jagged hole between the fabric of Something and Nothing.

The rupture sent the tentatively established order into a frenzy. Nothing and Something crashed and mixed at odd points, forming new branches that stretched away from them to run their own paths. They contained the same amount of both older forces, yet not one resembled another in whatever made up the rest.

From the creation of these parallel dimensions (as they would be later identified as), therein came the existence of Time and Space.

As direct descendants of Nothing and Something, for Time and Space are existent and present yet are also concepts that cannot be observed, these forces began a new cycle of creation and destruction not unlike their predecessors. The only main difference from their particular situation to the other duo was that instead of terminating and reinstating themselves, the omniscient pair would pluck and pick the weakest and dying dimensions to destroy and restore.

However, as Time progressed and became more powerful than Space, there was once again a shift. Dimensions were being created at a faster pace than the rate at which they were being destroyed, reducing Space's domain and severely tipping the scale of power between siblings.

Before this shift could lead to yet another rupture in the fabric of existence, Time willingly created a paradox with itself by directly interacting with a dimension (which each hold a small piece of itself) and collapsing an almost unperceivable fraction of its own whole. From this fraction it created its antithesis: a being who was not affected by its powers and instead was to be the sole moderator of them. This being was thus named Chronophobia, he who was fearful of Time yet understood its value.

With this new moderator between them, the sibling forces gave it the new burden of managing the dimensions and keeping Time's flow in each of them as steady and limited as possible. He was to keep the crudely-called 'timeline' steady until it reached its end mark, where he would then have to annihilate and destroy it from existence, only to bring it back into something new later on. Thus this would be enough to ensure the balance between Time and Space remained steady with no direct involvement of either side.

Yet this proved to be too much on Chronophobia. Despite his omnipotence and power, dividing his attention into multiple things at once gave way to complications. It was after one of these major slip ups that he decided to make his own creations: Jokers. As beings outside of the dimensions and unaffected by Time itself, they were to help the god monitor and control the parallel paths.

Brought into existence in pairs, one creation would inherit the power to Restore an ailing dimension whose end mark had not yet been reached as long as it was salvageable, whilst the other half would inherit the power to Destroy the branches should they be too damaged to survive or had already reached their expiration point. They would be each other's counterparts, antagonizing and undoing their sibling's work but unable to exist without the other close at hand.

Chronophobia directed his Jokers to do as he pleased, rewarding them on a job well done by gifting them with unimaginable power (power that could not hold a candle to his own or that of the universal forces, though) and immunity to the remaining ghosts of Nothingness that blanketed the dimensions with its concealing void.

The three coexisted in harmony…

* * *

"Are you really reading that stupid legend?"

Closing the small, leather bound book, white eyes flicked over to the softly glowing, pale golden wisp shaped like a flower hovering before him in the vast darkness. He pulled an easy smile over his face, the one he knew would annoy his counterpart, and shrugged. "Beats doing nothing."

The phantom flower huffed and folded his leaves over his stem, scowling. "I don't know how you still have that thing, but if you start quoting the damn lines, I won't hesitate to rip it apart _again_ and throw it into the next Glitch along with you. Got it?" He hissed, eye twitching almost violently at the distant memories of the other deity's idea of fun being to re-enact scenes from the supposedly true fable.

Letting his smile widen into a cheeky grin, the skeleton winked and shoved his free hand into his coat's pocket. "Space promised Time that it wouldn't fight it, and look how that turned out."

Laughing at the lighter deity's scream of exasperation, he spared a glance to the book he still held securely in his other hand. Fine golden print provided all the information the reader needed to know, such as the name of the piece and whoever was the one that wrote it, yet that was it. No background information on the author, no elaborate design on the cover or spine except for a plain outline, nothing that would make it stand out amongst the rest. And yet...

Something about it made Sans keep coming back to it and read its legend over and over again for what probably had to be the fiftieth time now.

No matter, though. This was not the time nor the place for reading. Not with _It_ stirring up trouble yet again.

* * *

"Another day, another Timeline gone away~" Sang Flowey, the natural distortion of his voice maiming the little song until they grated on his partner's nonexistent ears.

Said partner heaved a sigh under his breath and shook his head. He trailed behind the singing weed at an almost leisure pace, neither hurrying when the other would float ahead with a twirl nor slowing when he would stop and stare off into the darkness of the Void they were constantly gliding through. As long as he was within his field of vision (which was not a hard thing to keep considering Flowey was the only luminescent thing in the dark), and he himself was in the overgrown weed's, they were both fine and free to do whatever they wanted until duty called once again.

He tuned out what the Joker was now singing (something about the Tower and its people or whatnot) and let his thoughts wander back to just a few hours ago, or what he considered to be a few hours since time did not run at all in the Void.

They had found a Corruption in one of the new dimensions during their patrol around the sector. This one Timeline was just a baby compared to the others, having been created just recently by the All-Father following the destruction of another, much older path; and yet there was already a problem with it even as the inhabitants of the contained world were just learning to survive in their environment.

Flowey, as was usual of him, had wanted to destroy the Timeline right off the bat. He didn't care for the new life or for the hardships the species had yet to face; he only cared about the potential they had to become a possible threat to other healthier Timelines. To him, any small amount of Corruption was enough to warrant its immediate disposal.

On his other side, Sans had reasoned that they should inspect it first and figure out what was going wrong with it. He had hypothesized that since the dimension was a new one, it had a better chance to be repaired and reincorporated into the flow of Time yet again to continue with its original job compared to the other, much older Timelines they dealt with on a daily basis.

Flowey had begrudgingly agreed, and the pair had entered the new world in an attempt to Fix it.

They searched and searched for the root of the problem, unseen and unheard by the gaggle of primitive inhabitants, yet they found nothing that could give them a solid explanation for what had instigated the Glitch.

As it was, the Corruption had been making faster progress than them, however, destabilizing the weather and conjuring natural disasters that left the people scrambling at a panic with no idea of what to do.

By that point, Flowey had dragged the still searching Sans out of the tumultuous Timeline and into the safety of the Void. He had given him a smug look when he noticed the annoyed and worried scowl his counterpart had along with the calculating stare he was directing at the pulsing, luminescent white thread that represented the individual Timeline, still trying to figure out what was happening to it despite being outside it.

"Can we get rid of it now? We tried to Fix it, buuuut..." He had said, his jagged grin stretching wider when Sans had finally given a dejected sigh and turned his head away from the young dimension.

The Destroyer needed no further confirmation other than the Restorer turning his back on the suffering world to carry out his job.

If both had heard the phantom screams of the species or the haunting silence of the dead in the process, neither mentioned it.

Now, Sans shook his head yet again and focused on the nothingness ahead. It wouldn't do any good to reminisce about deeds that had already been done, he figured. He couldn't save everyone, nor could he change the natural order of things.

 _'But what I can do,'_ he thought, throwing a look over the thick, white fur of his coat's hoodie to look at the still singing flower now floating a few ways behind him, _'is make sure every Fix we already did lasts.'_

It was such a feeble promise to himself that even he, some where deep down inside, didn't believe in.

* * *

 _Welp, that's that._

 _Oh gee, I really do hope this can answer that question! I've done this whole thing in the Microsoft Word app on my phone, and it's been an absolute pain._

 _To sum it up, there's only two Jokers and each has their own job, but one thing they can both do is Fix the timelines. They find the problem, take care of it, and if afterwards the world is still too far gone, then they destroy it, but if it's responding positively to the repairs, then they restore it back to the point **before** the Glitch hit. Sort of like when you're playing a game and you have a save point just in case you mess something up, and you exit the game without saving again that way whatever you messed up doesn't affect your future gameplay and technically never happened._

 _Any how, again, excuse the lateness! My tablet's keyboard is making weird noises whenever I type so that's why I had to make this on my phone, which took way longer than expected *droops*_

 _Wow, it's been quite some time since I've last written something that wasn't specifically for school, so feel free to point out any mistakes (hopefully it doesn't show that much)_


End file.
